Kleo.txt
ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCKleo |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0004ABC6 |before= |response=Are you going to buy something, or do I have to incinerate you? |after=GenericNPC: Geez, Kleo, give me a chance to look, will ya? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004ABC3 |before=GenericNPC: Geez, Kleo, give me a chance to look, will ya? |response=Looking is free. I don't do free, baby. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0004ABC0 |before=GenericNPC: Hey Kleo, got anything special? |response=I have a pistol on sale, soaked in the blood of the last person who asked me that. |after=GenericNPC: I'll, uh, just keep looking, then. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0004ABBD |before=GenericNPC: I gotta admit, that rifle you sold me the other day did the trick. |response=It's amazing what a large barrel will do for you. I assume your partner was satisfied with it, as well? |after=GenericNPC: Uh, yeah, you mean my spotter? Never missed a shot. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004ABBB |before=GenericNPC: Uh, yeah, you mean my spotter? Never missed a shot. |response=Good. There's nothing more sad than someone who can't handle their weapon properly. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0004ABB9 |before=GenericNPC: So, Kleo, what do you do with all your money, anyway? Not like a robot needs the scratch. |response=I'm a woman, baby. A girl has needs. |after=GenericNPC: What kind of needs could you have besides, uh, power and oil? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004ABB7 |before=GenericNPC: What kind of needs could you have besides, uh, power and oil? |response=Privacy, for one. Now buy something before I tear out your insides. |after= |abxy=A1a}} CreatureDialogueAssaultron |scene=- |srow=87 |topic=000D101D |trow=3 |before= |response=Sir. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ma'am. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Human on deck! Atten-SHUN! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1678 |before= |response=Accessing threat... Hostile is clear. Standing down. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1677 |trow=2 |before= |response=Friendly has gone rogue! Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Unexpected assault! Defending! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1676 |trow=3 |before= |response=Running close quarters subroutine! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging at minimal distance! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=No quarter! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1675 |trow=25 |before= |response=Engaging target! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{talking to herself, frustrated that she has to kill someone}'' Engaging hostile! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Damn you warmongering humans! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Running elimination subroutines! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You are facing an Assaultron class combat robot. Death is inevitable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have not been programmed to fail. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Kilo, India, Lima, Lima! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You are facing an Assaultron class combat robot. Death is inevitable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have not been programmed to fail. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Combat zone is hot! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Running elimination subroutines! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There's no way out of this! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Stand down! Stand down! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Analyzing hostile - calculating kill probability. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Assaultron engaged! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You humans. Pathetic. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Damn you warmongering humans! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging the human! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am ordering you to stand down! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have been programmed to efficiently terminate human combatants. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This fight is already over, human! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging target! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{talking to herself, frustrated that she has to kill someone}'' Engaging hostile! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Targeting canine threat! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Dogs. I hate dogs. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1672 |trow=6 |before= |response=You are unauthorized to be. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This area is restricted. Vacate the premises immediately. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You there! Stop. Your presence is not authorized. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanning for authorization. Authorization... denied. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sir, this is a restricted area. Vacate immediately. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ma'am, this is a restricted area. Vacate immediately. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1671 |trow=3 |before= |response=Deadly force detected! Reacting! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Under attack! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostiles in the AO! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1670 |before= |response=That was... foolish. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166F |trow=3 |before= |response=Security breached. Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Thief detected. Activating justice protocols! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Unauthorized acquisition. Assessment - immediate termination. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166E |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Don't be alarmed if I try to kill you when I find you. It's just the way I've been programmed.}'' Reveal yourself! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Area not secure. Repeat. Area NOT secure. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile in the zone. Alert level bravo. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanning... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Assaultron class combat robot to unknown interloper - reveal yourself immediately! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166D |trow=4 |before= |response=Engaging hostile! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Contact! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Weapons hot! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166C |trow=4 |before= |response=Standing down. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Resetting threat level. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Negative sensor read. Weapons cold. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanners clear. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166B |trow=4 |before= |response=Contact lost! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile has gone dark! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat lost! Entering enhanced detection mode. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Negative contact. Hostile utilizing stealth tactics. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166A |trow=3 |before= |response=Target down. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat eliminated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile down. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1669 |trow=5 |before= |response=Scanning... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile is still in the engagement zone... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Enemy presence still detected. AO is not secure. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Enemy combatant! Reveal yourself! You are merely delaying the inevitable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{emphasis on "will"}'' Allocating additional power to sensors. The hostile will be detected and eliminated. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1668 |trow=4 |before= |response=Contact reacquired! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat re-detected! Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Enemy combatant re-acquired. Weapons free! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Re-engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1667 |trow=4 |before= |response=Enemy has fled the combat zone. Standing down. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Target lost. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Area clear. Hostile activity ceased. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanners reading 0 hostiles. AO is clear. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1666 |trow=3 |before= |response=Sensor alert. Anomaly detected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanners detecting sentient life. Alert level elevated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Perimeter movement detected. Possible stealth unit in the AO. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1665 |trow=4 |before= |response=We have a situation! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=AO compromised! Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ambush! Ambush! Defensive protocols engaged! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Surprise contact! Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGoodneighbor |scene= |srow=27 |topic=000A7CF5 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{sexy, shrewd, twisted sense of humor}'' Well, hello. Everything here is guaranteed to injure, maim, or kill at your discretion. Except me. I only kill when I want to. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{sexy, shrewd, twisted sense of humor}'' I've got a weapon here for every situation. Hunting, protection, cold blooded murder, hot blooded murder. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{sexy, shrewd, twisted sense of humor}'' Every weapon you see here could be the difference between life and death, baby. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{sexy, shrewd, twisted sense of humor}'' I hope you're buying. Even a girl with an arsenal full of weapons needs to make a living, after all. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{sexy, shrewd, twisted sense of humor}'' Don't worry, I only test the weapons on customers I don't like. Feel free to browse. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |topic=0010BFCD |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |response=Murder and mayhem at a discount. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |response=Each weapon tested on someone who deserved it... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |response=A gun for every occasion... |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |response=Purchase a variety in case of boredom... |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |response=Let's get you outfitted, killer... |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0010BFCC |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not now. |response=Disappointing... |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not now. |response=Tease... |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not now. |response=Fine. I'll add you to my "kill eventually" list... |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not now. |response=Regretful... |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not now. |response=Don't expect any tears, baby... |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=0010BFCB |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Just browsing for now. |response=Everyone always wants a free peek... |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Just browsing for now. |response=Indecisiveness may get you killed one day... |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Just browsing for now. |response=Afraid of commitment? |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Just browsing for now. |response=Come back when you're ready to go all the way... |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: Just browsing for now. |response=A girl doesn't like to be kept waiting. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |topic=00075DFB |trow=7 |before=Player Default: I bought this charge card. Do you take it? |response=''{player is trying to buy items with something called a "charge card" which is worthless}'' While I appreciate the novelty of crushing someone under the burden of financial debt, we only accept caps here. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=If you were to trade for this, I suppose I could give you half a bullet, or perhaps an incredibly sharp toothpick... |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Who..? What.. are you? |response=I'm a woman, baby. Can't you tell? |after=Player Default: You certainly look like a woman, yes. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: You're an Assaultron? |response=That's what my makers called me. But as far as I'm concerned, I'm a woman. And I run a store that sells very large guns. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=So what'll it be? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=Y3b}} |before=Player Default: So what kind of weapons do you have? |response=Anything that can kill a man, I sell. Except suicidal depression. That is unfortunately not packageable. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before= |response=Now, are we doing business? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=Y4b}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=00075DFA |before=Player Default: You certainly look like a woman, yes. |response=Then that's all that matters, right? Now, are you buying what I'm selling? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00075DF9 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You don't look like any woman I've ever seen. |response=Then you've been missing out. Now, are you buying what I'm selling? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: You don't look like any woman I've ever seen. |response=Trust me, babe, the way the men around here treat me, I qualify. Why do you think I stock so many dangerous weapons? |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=I have plenty to recommend, if you're buying. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=B2b}} |topic=00075DF8 |before=Player Default: There's something a bit off. |response=Must be the fumes from all these deadly instruments I'm selling. Now, are you buying anything today? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00075DF7 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Oh, of course you are. It's just... all those metal plates. You're a robot, right? A very... womanly robot? |response=Designation: Assaultron. Designed to provide a variety of security-related tasks to the modern man. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{pronunciation: she first spells out K-L-E-0 as "Kay Ell Eee Oh" and then she follows that up with her nickname, "Kleo" pronounced "Klee Oh"}'' Runtime conclusion: Why work for the man, when you can work for yours |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Robot enough for you, smooth talker? Now, what are you buying? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: Oh, of course you are. It's just... all those metal plates. You're a robot, right? A very... womanly robot? |response=Was that a pickup line? I've heard better. Now, are you buying anything? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=Y2a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=000A7CF5 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, can I interest you in my arsenal of death, destruction, and disintegration? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' But anyway, we should get back to business, baby. Weapons to solve any problem. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0008511C |trow=3 |before= |response=See something you like? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't keep me waiting, baby. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Staring's free. Everything else is wholesale. |after= |abxy=}} DN131_Commons |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00111EE4 |before=Drifer01: Not us! |response=''{shouting in unison}'' Not us! |after=Hancock: And which town in the Commonwealth should the Institute not fuck with? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00111EDA |before=Daisy: Goodneighbor! |response=''{shouting in unison}'' Goodneighbor! |after=Hancock: And who's in charge of Goodneighbor? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00111ED1 |before=Daisy: Hancock! |response=''{shouting in unison}'' Hancock! |after=Hancock: Of the people! For the people! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00111EC8 |before=Hancock: Of the people! For the people! |response=''{shouting in unison}'' Of the people! For the people! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=00223CF9 |before= |response=''{under your breathe}'' Remain silent during the speech. |after= |abxy=A}} DN131_Commons |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00096EFA |before= |response=''{Confused. / Puzzled}'' Error. Error. |after=RetreatSceneActor: Fall back! |abxy=A8a}} |topic=00096EF9 |before=RetreatSceneActor: Damn it! |response=''{Canceling pursuit of the player. / Irritated}'' Reassessing tactical parameters. |after= |abxy=A16a}} FFGoodneighbor07 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001879F4 |before=NeighborhoodWatch01: Goodneighbor! |response=''{shouting with group / Neutral}'' Goodneighbor! |after=Hancock: Of the people! For the people! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001323AF |before=Daisy: Of the people! For the people! |response=''{shouting with group / Neutral}'' Of the people! For the people! |after=Hancock: And don't let no one forget it! |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=00132430 |before= |response=''{Irritated that the player is bothering them during a speech. / Stern}'' Go away. |after= |abxy=A}} MQ106Investigations |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001476CA |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Broken robot, looping last inputs/messages}'' ...al signs. Alert: Critical... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Broken robot, looping last inputs/messages}'' ..ention, assailant, ... your weapons imme... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Broken robot, looping last inputs/messages}'' ... Known Mercenary ... Exercise Extr... |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=001476DA |before=Player: What have we here? |response=Error. System corrupt. I can't feel my legs. |after=Player Default: This had to be Kellogg. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001476D9 |before=Player Default: This had to be Kellogg. |response=Signature confirmed. Assailant: Kellogg. Known associate.... |after=Jabberbot: Assailant route tracked. Pursuit possible to Northwest. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001476D8 |before=Player Default: Just tell me where Kellogg went, tin can. |response=Identity of assailant: Kellogg. |after=Jabberbot: Assailant route tracked. Pursuit possible to Northwest. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001476D7 |before=Player Default: You really got taken apart. |response=Critical systems non-functional. Hostile human... too powerful. |after=Jabberbot: Assailant route tracked. Pursuit possible to Northwest. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001476D6 |before=Player Default: What happened here? |response=Error: Operator deceased. Threat level Omega. He killed us. |after=Jabberbot: Assailant route tracked. Pursuit possible to Northwest. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=001476CE |before=Player Default: Signature confirmed. Assailant: Kellogg. Known associate.... |response=Assailant route tracked. Pursuit possible to Northwest. |after=Companion: Robot broken. Kellogg did this? |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files